


American Horror Love Story

by BBCGirl657



Category: American Actor RPF, American Horror Story RPF, Kick-Ass (2010) RPF
Genre: F/M, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan realizes what a mistake he’s made and hopes she will forgive him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	American Horror Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Totally inspired by this gif

“Those things will kill you”. 

She rolled her eyes and blew out the smoke. 

He’d used the same line when she met him the first time. 

She remembered how she’d been dumb struck when she had met him at the same Halloween party 4 years previous. “So they tell me”, she said flinging the cigarette butt over the balcony. She turned around to face him.

He was dressed as his character Tate, skull makeup and all. 

“Clever. What? The costume department wouldn’t let you borrow the Rubber Man costume?” she scoffed. She started to walk away from him, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. “Let me go, Evan”, she snapped. 

“No. Not until you talk to me”, he said. His brown eyes glared at her. 

They were normally filled with playful mischief.

It was his mischievous nature that had drawn her to him. 

That and his adorable blond curls and shy smile. 

They had been fine up until Emma had burst onto the scene staring in AHS: Coven.

Evan had up and dropped her like a hot potato to enter a relationship with his co-star. “I’m sorry”, he said. 

She shoved him off her. “That’s rich! Two years later and now you’re apologizing!” 

“What I did was stupid. I know that”, he told her, “But I can’t change the past”. 

“Why don’t you run back to your fiancé, since I’m clearly not good enough for you”, she snapped. She started to walk away from him again when she heard, “We’re not engaged anymore”. She stopped in her tracks. “What?” she asked, her voice barely a whisper. She felt him come up behind her. 

Not touching her, but close enough that she could feel his body heat.

Evan’s hand came up to brush some hair back from her neck. 

Goosebumps erupted from his touch and she felt her heart speed up. 

His hand slid down her side and settled on her hip. He gently pulled her back towards him.

“Evan…” she breathed.

“Shh”, he cooed in her ear. He placed a kiss on the place where he neck met her shoulder. 

She gasped and nearly collapsed back into him. 

Evan nuzzled her neck with his face as she purred. 

She eventually settled against him, loving the feeling of his arms wrapped around her again. “I read about the domestic abuse”, she told him.

Although she couldn’t understand how Emma could have abused Evan. 

Evan was an adorable puppy who only wanted to be loved.

“I made a stupid mistake”, Evan told her, his eyes filling with tears. 

She felt water on her neck and heard him sniffling. She turned in his arms and Evan set his forehead on hers.

“I’m so sorry”, he told her, his voice cracking.

She cupped his face in her hands, careful of his makeup, and kissed him. 

Evan’s fingers dug into her back as her fingers buried themselves in his slicked back hair. He had missed the taste of nicotine on her lips and tongue.

She pulled away and said, “This doesn’t change anything”. 

Evan’s brown eyes snapped open. “But…” he said, his eyes searching hers. 

“Let’s just play it by ear”, she told him, “I don’t know if I’m ready to say goodbye to you”. 

He just sniffled and smiled at her.


End file.
